Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $9 \div 4 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${9}$ circles into groups of $4$. We get $2$ groups of $4$ with $1$ circle leftover. $9 \div 4 = 2 \text{ R } 1$